The present invention relates to the production of carbon filaments from gaseous hydrocarbons using iron monoxide (FeO) as a catalyst.
There is a growing interest in the use of carbon filaments as fillers and reinforcing agents in polymeric compositions. Various methods have been developed for producing such filaments. For example, U.K. Pat. No. 1,469,930 teaches that carbon filaments of less than 10 microns length can be grown by the decomposition of acetylene on a catalyst in the form of metal particles carried by an inert substrate. The particles are deposited on the inert substrate, preferably in the form of a thin film. The substrate is taught to be preferably stainless steel in the form of a gauze, although such materials as graphite may be used.
Although such a method for producing carbon filaments has its merits, there is still need in the art for producing these filaments more abundantly and efficiently.